Precision machinist or machining vises, also known as workholding vises, are well known and generally include various complex machining vise assemblies with one or two movable jaws that move the one or two movable jaws toward and away the opposite faces of one fixed jaw by turning one lead-screw. This movement enables the movable jaw(s) to hold two or less workpieces in a row per each movable jaw. As such, a dual movable jaw vise can hold a maximum of four or less workpieces. To expand the number of workpieces that can be held by the vise, some efforts have been undertaken to interpose one or more intermediary jaws between one fixed jaw and one movable jaw. These intermediary jaws have limitations, however, insofar as they are not able to shift or articulate in a plane parallel to the base of the vise and they offer no means to force the intermediary jaw(s) against the base or ways of the vise. As a result of these limitations, the known intermediary jaws do not allow the secure clamping of unequal, uneven or various shaped workpieces. The known intermediary jaws also do not allow the repeatable location of workpieces in what is known as the Z direction, nor do they add vibration damping when machining workpieces. As such, they offer little or no value as a workholding device.